


Waver

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, F/M, Fluff, Sougo is a potato samurai, realizing crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: Time goes on, and alcohol as well as nostlagia make our favourite potato samurai waver for his soft spot, China.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Waver

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've been absent for quite a long time. I actually do write often for the ship, but I don't post many. This is a fresh one-shot for my favorite pairing, enjoy!

#  **Waver**

He thought he learned his lesson and wouldn't be greedy anymore until today. 

Okita, from his sadistic or insecure nature, didn't like to share. When his dearest sister fell for the damned mayo and nicotine addict of a man, he found his heart in shambles. A vicious feeling seized him from deep within, and so did the assassination attempt start against Hijikata-san. That treacherous man he once saw as something of an older family had to beguile Mitsuba, and not even respect her enough to accept her feelings. 

The pain of his sister, so gentle and caring, deprived of happiness made him nearly go mad when she died. It was unfair, he thought, that he breathed still and strong while she bore the brunt of their childhood for him and he couldn't do anything for her. He was already eighteen and the captain of the first division, he understood then that for all the despise he felt for Hijikata it was naught against his sister's happiness. 

But the man coldly brushed past her and ruined her engagement, loveless as it was, it would have given her a comfortable life. One she deserved, ever since their parents died she was the one to take care of him; not unlike a mother. And Okita was forever grateful, in her care he barely missed his parents. 

It wasn't like he didn't understand Hijikata's reasons; he simply couldn't accept them. That man knew Mitsuba's life was meant to be short— so what good did it bring, to tread so carefully? He should have been honest, and enjoy the little time they had. 

But now she was gone, and it was too late. 

So then, Kondo. 

By then, Mitsuba's death dealt a great blow to his greed already. He knew the more he desired, the more pain he would be in. It seemed to him that each and every person he loved had to look away from him, and Kondo Isao was no exception. 

Kondo's kindness knew no bounds, and this was why he swore his life and blade to him. Though more gorilla-looking than human, Kondo treated him like family and completed what Mitsuba could not. He was the one to teach him how to hold a sword, and how to protect. His ideas, maybe naive, were what opened his eyes to the world. 

Then accomplished  _ samurai _ he became able to stand at his side. Okita didn't show it but it was obvious to those around him he valued Kondo greatly, and aimed to become his greatest aid. It happened; however, that Hijikata managed to stand in the way again. Kondo trusted Hijikata more, and made him the Vice-Chief.

It erased the last of Okita's greed. He hated Hijikata, but he knew that the Mayo bastard made a better Vice-Chief than he would. He knew where to draw the boundaries now, and after all serving as captain of the first division wasn't bad. As the best swordsman of the Shinsengumi he was an invaluable help for Kondo, and it was all that mattered. 

It was what he thought: his sister, bless her soul, crossed the river already and all he could latch on was the life of Kondo Isao and the Shinsengumi. 

So why, then, did he feel his heart burning again with such a hateful feeling? 

Today they celebrated spring with the Yorozuya. They were as much enemies as allies, after all, and it seemed appropriate to celebrate  _ Hanami  _ together. Plus, it gave Kondo some opportunity to try and woo his gorilla counterpart under the name of Tae Shimura. 

While the latter was beating the shit out of his boss, he busied himself in a round of dangerous jankenpon with the one he liked to bully the most, even more than Hijikata, the China girl. 

"You suck at this," he grinned and landed a punch in the way. She was scissor, and he was rock. 

Her face was already engulfed in dark anger and she spat at him, only to miss. 

"Acting like the savage you are, eh, China?" He taunted further, enjoying how riled up she could get. It was always easy, and always fun too, to make her enraged. She cursed at him, not without misnaming a word, and gripped her umbrella tightly in a combat stance. 

They bantered and destroyed a few trees, perhaps broke some Shinsengumi soldiers and innocent bystanders in their way but Okita didn't care. No, the day was normal if not good at this moment. It came later. 

After exercising the Yato immediately set out to eat, or rather, devour the food prepared by the Shinsengumi's cafeteria grannies as well as Shinpachi's hard work. And devour, she did, her hands didn't stop moving in inhumane speed as she inhaled an equally inhumane amount of food. 

As for him, he quietly enjoyed some dango while sipping wine. He didn't drink as often as other soldiers since he wasn't even twenty yet, but during those kinds of ceremonies he appreciated some good alcohol. 

Unlike him, most men didn't have his restraint. Kondo was obviously naked as the day, hairy butt and all while trying to woo what he thought was his beloved. It was a strange statue of a gorilla he was talking with, and of course the real lady was fuming just behind him with her  _ naginata _ ready. 

Amidst the rowdy soldiers, Hijikata-san was drunk and arguing with the Yorozuya  _ danna _ as usual. Something about what was better between mayo or sugar. 

Used to the scene, Okita sat in a corner and awaited an opportunity to take a picture of Hijikata, if the man did anything embarrassing while drunk. Similarly, China sat at his opposite against a tree, patting her belly. The entire set of food beneath his eyes, seven or eight serving, had already disappeared into her black hole of a stomach. 

It happened then, catching him off guard. 

Annoyed by the noise, Kagura knocked out mercilessly  _ danna _ with her elbow and settled the silver perm's face into her lap. 

Into her lap? 

Yes, indeed. The man was half-dead and unconscious as his head was settled into her lap, and her hand wandered in the many knots of his silver hair. With all the rowdy, drunk arguments and laughs it seemed like nothing but Okita somehow was in shock, though he did not let it appear.

She seemed used to the gesture, looking at the sky. 

First, Okita tried to find why he was unnerved by the scene. The relationship between  _ danna _ and China was like that of a father and a daughter. Besides, China was very affectionate, save for him and a few others. He was used to the sight of her grabbing  _ danna _ or Shinpachi's arms, or jumping and koala-climbing Hijikata-san. He never felt anything about it. 

But  _ this _ . It ignited something in his heart, something he couldn't or didn't dare to pinpoint. 

The scene annoyed the hell out of him. Maybe it was the flow of her gesture, so fluid and natural, or the hidden gentleness of the ministrations. Her blue eyes calm and at peace. 

It didn't fit her. 

The eyes he saw, it was with a blue like the anger of the ocean. Her hands bruised him effortlessly, and if she spoke it was crude, and sometimes, a little bit kind. It wasn't anything like  _ this _ . 

He first tried to tear his eyes of them, thinking maybe it would appease the feeling it roused in him. It didn't, and instead smoldered even better. 

So he took action, perhaps intoxicated himself, and rose up to yank her wrist and throw her into the patch of grass a little further. 

"What the hell Sadist," she groaned while dusting off the dirt of her dress. She didn't wear her usual red dress, it was pink and fancier. "We already sparred, yes?" 

"Shut up," he said too venomously to his taste. "Shut up." 

"I didn't say anything yet," her arms akimbo she looked up at him with some curiosity and sniffed. "Are you drunk? I've had enough of Gin-chan's stink, don't want yours too—" 

And he couldn't stop himself. Before she could get up he yanked a strand of her hair, none too gently, and pressed their lips together roughly. Even drunk, he expected some sort of reaction from her. Possibly, for her to break his nose in fury. This was something China would do, but she didn't. 

So he melted into the embrace a little more and separated only when he knew neurons started working again in her brain. 

"What the hell," she whispered to herself and touched her lips, now bloodied. 

It goes without saying, Okita Sougo was a sadist. He couldn't leave her plump lips just like that, could he? 

"You-You kissed me?" Her voice trembled in anger as she pushed him to his butt and launched a powerful kick at him. He was fortunate to evade it, drunk as he was, for it killed the tree just behind him. "It was my first kiss, idiot!" 

She shouted but he didn't hear anything. Not even when she grabbed onto his collar to throw him into the pond, not so far away from their spot. He was soaked wet, but somehow his heart felt lighter than it had been since years. 

"It was my first too, just so you know," he shouted at her and laughed.

He didn't regret the bloody nose and many bruises that came after, as well, for his keen eyes saw her ears reddening for another reason than anger. 


End file.
